


Soft and Spinning

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Future Fic, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: A thousand years after the world didn't end, Crowley marvels at his luck.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Soft and Spinning

**Author's Note:**

> A very short and sweet little thing written for the Kisses Bingo event! The prompt was: "Deep Kisses"

One would have thought that after all this time it would feel different. That the years would have worn the edges smooth around the experiences they shared together, would have carved grooves into the already well-worn patterns of their lives, would have made these feelings less sharp, less special. 

It wasn’t true. Even after a thousand years of this, of knowing how it felt to have his angel in his arms, it was still just as new, just as _wondrous_. Every breath shared between their bodies was just as sweet, every press of lips as disarming. Perhaps it would be another thousand years--or another five, to balance out the time they had been apart-- before he grew used to this. More than a small part of him hoped he never would.

Here, now, they were spread out on a blanket under unfamiliar stars. They had been tracing new constellations among the shifted Heavens, laying new tracks between them with skyward-pointed fingers, only to destroy them with a wave and start all over again. Crowley had said something snarky that now seemed a million miles away and Aziraphale had looked at him as though he had hung all the stars. As if it was by his hand and his alone that they could lay there, hands clasped between them, and gaze into the glittering velvet of the night.

Crowley had kissed him, as he was always wont to do when Aziraphale looked at him like that (or in most other ways, too). He had taken his face between his hands and brought their lips together in an achingly gentle embrace, just pressing his love into Aziraphale’s skin, just to express the same wonder he felt every day that he got to see such open adoration in his expression.

 _Me too_ , that kiss said, in every minute press of lips and iota of warmth shared between them, _I love you too_.

_Now, then, and always._

Aziraphale had been the one to deepen the kiss further, sighing happily as Crowley melted against him. They kissed slowly, languidly, savouring every second, long past the fevered rush that had plagued their touches in those early centuries, when they had feared that each kiss might be their last. Now they lay under the naked sky, beneath alien moons, and let their kisses speak the word they had said a thousand times before and would say a thousand times again:

_Forever._


End file.
